Document processing devices include printers, copiers, scanners and e-mail gateways. More recently, devices employing two or more of these functions are found in office environments. These devices are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). As used herein, MFPs are understood to comprise printers, alone or in combination with other of the afore-noted functions. It is further understood that any suitable document processing device can be used.
MFPs, while moveable, are generally maintained in a fixed location once installed. Given the expense in obtaining and maintain MFPs, devices are frequently shared or monitored by users or technicians via a data network. When initially introduced, MFPs were typically purchased by end users, such as businesses. A device owner would maintain the device, purchase replacement consumables, such toner, ink or paper, and restock the device as needed. Certain device failures or errors, such as paper jams, might be relatively easily attended to by relatively sophisticated end users themselves. More complex failures or errors required the end user to place a call into a technician and pay for an on-site service call. Not only can this be expensive, but a device may be out of commission for an extended period while waiting for a technician to arrive. This could be extremely problematic in situations wherein no alternative device is available of use during an outage.
Larger companies may have two or more MFP devices available to them. Companies with many devices may have had their own, on-site technicians to keep their systems functional. For full time technician support could add significant cost overhead. Keeping technicians available when needed could result in an underutilized employee when devices are functioning properly. As devices become more powerful, they become more complex. Accordingly, an investment also had to be made in keeping technician training current.
Due to factors such as those noted above, the office machine business moved to a model wherein devices are owned, maintained and serviced by third party providers. Devices are monitored remotely via a network, such as the Internet. Device failures are monitored and technicians, who can support many customers over many locations, are dispatched as needed. Customers may simply be billed for device usage, such as for a number of pages printed or copies made.
With the forgoing business model, device service providers are incentivized to be as efficient in the care and maintenance of their devices as possible.